Thirteen Candles
by LoveMyMonkeyMan14
Summary: It's Renesmee's 13th birthday and she's having a sleepover. Everything is perfect until Bella goes to Pheonix to care for her sick mother, Rose's flight from Paris is delayed, and Alice is shopping...out of state. So, the guys step in to save the night.
1. Don't Tell Aunt Alice

Chapter One: Don't Tell Aunt Alice

"Okay," mom began reading off the list, "So we need balloons, plates, napkins, forks, food, a cake, and movies. We already have the mattresses, blankets, pillows, and Cray paper." We were planning my birthday party and so far it was going rather smoothly. This was one of the most important birthdays of my life, though I was technically turning six, I looked like I was twelve going on thirteen. And that's what we were celebrating this year; thirteen. My party was going to be a sleepover with seven girls, including myself. They were all from my school, in my seventh grade class. Today was September 3rd and I had exactly a week to do the rest of the shopping, planning, and cleaning, without the help of my Aunt Alice, AKA, party planner, extraordinaire. When mom and I had first started planning my party, she specifically told me not to tell Alice. Mom knew she'd go overboard again, like last year. The only ones in this house who knew about the party were mom, dad, grandma, grandpa, Aunt Rosalie, and Uncle Jasper. Uncle Emmett wasn't told because he has the biggest mouth in the world and would, no doubt, mention it to Alice.

The details of the party were simple: it was a sleepover, there were six girls invited, the color scheme was purple and blue, and it was spa themed. I loved going to the spa with Aunt Rosalie. We always got manicures, pedicures, massages, and facials together. It was so much fun, and yet so relaxing at the same time. I would hand out my invitations tomorrow in school. I made them yesterday with Jacob, who also knew about the party, and they looked great. We worked so hard on them, spending two and a half hours getting six done. I typed up the information on my laptop and printed it onto purple paper. This took about an hour, trying to decide what color to print it in and the font. Then, we glued rhinestones on the paper, making it look like polka dots. That took another hour, since Jake got a rhinestone stuck in his hair, and we couldn't get it out. He had to phase so I could cut it, and let's just say grandma doesn't like horse-sized wolves in her living room. The rest of our day was spent outside, licking envelopes.

Aunt Rose got lots of spa supplies from a French boutique, which also sold the most adorable scarf that I just _had_ to have. She ordered the cosmetics and lotions online, and she's currently France, picking them all up. She is one of the greatest aunts ever. I mean, what aunt flies to France, just to get things for her niece's birthday party?

I went to bed thinking of the endless possibilities of what could happen at my party. I thought of how Aunt Alice would react to hearing that I was actually having one. She'd probably be thrilled, even if she wasn't part of planning it. I thought of how Aunt Rosalie, mom, and Aunt Alice would do our nails; different colors and designs. I thought of our faces being covered in facial cream, then peeling it off. I thought of the pictures we'd take, that I'd arrange, later in a scrapbook. And then, I thought of nothing. I drifted to sleep.

I woke up earlier that expected. My usual waking is around six, so I have time to get ready and eat before school, but it was five-thirty and I was wide-awake. I got out of bed and chose an outfit for the day. It consisted of jeans and a plain, white t-shirt, plus, I accessorized with a black neck tie. They were the newest, coolest accessories in school. I straightened my usually curly hair letting my newly cut side bangs fall in front of my eyes. I laced my black Converse high-tops and checked my wrist for my bracelet. Jacob had given my mom a bracelet with a wolf charm on it, but when she had me, she gave it back to him. He gave it to me and my parents added our family's crest in charm-form to it. I never take it off. I grabbed my schoolbag and headed downstairs. Everyone was sitting in the living room; I guessed they had been doing that all night since they didn't sleep. I stayed overnight at the 'main house,' as we called it because, no offence to my parents, but our little cottage was just so boring.

"Mornin', Nessie," Uncle Jasper said, ethicizing his accent.

"Good morning," I responded. Everyone talked amongst themselves and I made my way into the kitchen where I picked up the invitations. I stuffed them into my schoolbag and dropped it next to the door. I made my way to the refrigerator and munched on some fruit. Uncle Emmett walked in and sat next to me at the table.

"Hey, Nessie. What's up?" he asked. I swallowed a slice of watermelon.

"Nothing much, eating fruit," I told him. He shook his head and continued trying to make conversation with me.

"So," he began, "I know your birthday's next month." I nodded and took a bite of a strawberry. "Are you doing anything special?" _Uh-oh._ I thought. On that note, dad busted through the kitchen door.

"What?" he asked, hearing my thoughts. _I think Emmett's on to us about my party._

"Ugh, could you stop having a conversation in Ness's head?" he asked.

"Sorry, Em," dad said.

"So…are you?" Emmett was being persistent. This time, I popped a grape into my mouth and let dad answer.

"We're taking her for a nice family dinner." Dad copied this from my current thoughts, as what to tell my uncle.

"Why? You can't eat." He chuckled. I bit my lip, I hadn't exactly thought of that. _Oops, sorry._ Dad nodded.

"Well, I can eat," I added. Emmett shrugged and walked out of the room. _That was close._


	2. Mean Girls

Chapter Two: Mean Girls

Grandma offered to drive me to school today, which was odd because she rarely drove. We took grandpa's Mercedes and rolled all of the windows down, taking in the last of what little warmth summer had left to offer. It took a little longer than usual to get to school, since grandma obviously doesn't drive as quickly or as recklessly as my other family members. It felt good to slow down once in a while.

When we arrived at school, she waved to me, and then drove off. I trotted through the hall and into my classroom, where I found my friends huddled together, as usual. The bell didn't ring yet, so we were allowed to talk amongst ourselves. Our group is made up of Stella, Dallas, Merci, Mari, Lila, Violet and me. Stella is my second closest friend. She has brown hair and ocean-blue eyes that pop and make you look twice at her beauty. Every boy dreams of going out with her, and some have been lucky enough to do so. Dallas is hilarious and fun. Her hair is short; she's a redhead who's recently gotten blue highlights, which are strangely allowed in our public school. Merci and Mari are identical twins. They both have brown hair and brown eyes. They're very quiet; Merci being a little more social then Mari. They also hate it when people mix them up. Lila is my best friend. She has blond hair and bluish-gray eyes. She's very athletic and very quiet, until you get her talking. Violet is a twin too, but she has a brother, Cole. She's blond with glasses and isn't the most intelligent person I've _ever_ met, but she always makes you laugh.

"Morning, ladies," I said to them.

"Hey, girl!" Dallas sang. I smiled and went to hang up my sweatshirt. When I returned, they were into a new conversation. I grabbed the invitations and walked back over to them.

"You know, my birthday's next week," I said, handing Lila the first invitation. I gave the rest out as they all squealed in delight. "It's gonna be so much fun. Plus, my aunt went to Paris to get spa stuff," I added.

"Oh, my god. Foreign cosmetics; I love it! I can't wait," said Violet. She was used to high-class things. Her father was decently wealthy, so she was somewhat spoiled.

My classes passed quickly and it was soon time for lunch. I grabbed my brown paper bag and met Stella, who walked to the cafeteria with me. I was a little late going to lunch because I volunteered to help my math teacher with some papers. We walked in silence towards the other building where the cafeteria was until I heard footsteps drawing near. I heard the click of heels hitting the freshly waxed, tile floors. The noise drew nearer and I turned around before Stella even realized someone was close.

"What, Ness?" she asked me. I realized this wasn't normal behavior, so I just shook my head and turned back around. I noticed my friend was still carrying her invitation. Suddenly, I felt the presence of someone near us. Again, I spun around and saw _her_. It was Kendra. She was one of the popular girls who could be hot or cold. If she wanted something from you, she was nice; otherwise, she was just plain evil.

"Hey, Renesmee," she hissed. I opened my mouth, but Stella spoke before I could. "What?" she demanded.

"Excuse me? Stella, I don't believe I was talking to you," she said. Stella crinkled her nose as the smell of Kendra's extremely heavy perfume. I did the same, having a _way_ better sense of smell than her. I took a good look at her, noticing she had her hair dyed, yet again. Her hair was so artificial, it wasn't even funny. Well, _actually_, it was.

"I heard you're having a little 'shindig' at you're house next week, for you're birthday. We were wondering where our invitations are?" she asked sharply.

"Who's 'we'?" Stella questioned. On that note, Kendra's two sidekicks walked toward us and stopped behind her. It was Rochelle and Adie. "All of us, duh." She smirked.

"Uh, you're not exactly invited," I mumbled. Kendra's eyebrows shot up and she pressed her red-stained lips into a thin line.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind about that. Won't you Renesmee?" Rochelle said. Stella shook her head, wildly.

"No." I stood my ground. For all she knew, I could easily kill her, but that was out of the question; I didn't have the heart to take someone's life. I felt the need to hiss and growl, but I couldn't in front of them.

"Oh, really?" Adie asked. Stella answered for me, "Really."

"This isn't over, freak. You'll be sorry," Kendra sneered at us as she walked away. "Losers!" Rochelle yelled. Stella rolled her eyes; she hated them. Kendra had always wanted to be the most popular girl in our school, but that place was already filled, by Stella.

"Nessie, don't let them bother you. They're Socs, remember?" she said. I nodded. They were the Socs, always were, always will be. Dallas gave Kendra, Rochelle, and Adie their group's nickname after we read _The Outsiders_ in English class. The snobby, vicious group in the book was called Socs, short for Socials. This is one of the reasons that I love that book.

"So, shall I bring the movies to you party?" she asked after a long silence of walking to our destination.

"You shall," I answered, mocking her. She began rattling off the names of different movies I had never heard of.

"I can bring Dance Flick, Juno, and…" she thought for a moment, "Mean Girls!" Before we knew it, we were at the table, where we sat, everyday with the rest of our friends and Stella's current boyfriend, Lake. "Hey," Stella said as she leaned in for a quick kiss from him. Everyone exchanged 'hellos' and asked why we were so late. "We had a little run in with the Socs," Stella explained.

"What were you talking about when you said 'Mean Girls'?" Mari asked.

"I'm bringing it to Ness's party because she's never seen it." At that, everyone's mouths dropped and they gasped.

"Is it even possible, not to have seen it?" Merci squeaked. I shrugged.

"I love that movie!" Dallas shrieked. Then, she began quoting it, "'Four for you Glenn Coco! You go Glenn Coco!'" I couldn't help but crack up laughing at her fake accent, even though I had no idea what she was talking about. And that goes to show how close we are.

The rest of the day passed in a breeze, not noticing much, except a few death glares from the Socs. I was picked up by Uncle Emmett in his Jeep and he drove me to the La Push border where I met Jake and the pack.


	3. Stupid Pigs

Chapter Three: Stupid Pigs

"Hi, Jacob," I called, as I got out of the Jeep Wrangler. I watched Emmett drive away and noticed Jacob's current presence. He was in his beautiful wolf form. I hugged him tightly around the neck, letting a few tears escape. He pulled away from my grip and cocked his head. I knew he was curious as to why I was sobbing into his fur. I placed my hand on Jacob's furry head and showed him my encounter with Kendra, using my gift. He growled, but as I ran my fingers through his fur, he calmed down. I looked around to find that four other wolves were with him. Embry, Quil, Seth, and Leah stood with us in the vacant meadow. Seth, Quil, Embry, and Jake walked behind bushes a few yards from where I stood. Leah walked off in the opposite direction and phased back into a human, also. In the place of the wolves, came five beautiful figures.

"Hey, Nessie," Jake said. I ran to him and hugged his torso, normally. After being released from his strong grip, he began mumbling something to Quil. I didn't pay attention though; I was too busy starring down a deer.

"Uh, Jake," I said, trying to get his attention before I attacked the mammal. Leah knew what I wanted, so she motioned for me to catch it. I smiled gratefully. The reason I needed supervision when hunting, was because my parents wanted to make sure I was safe. Sometimes animals didn't cooperate and they could be quite violent. I darted through trees, hitting one by accident. I think dad was right when he told me I was just as clumsy as mom was when she was human. I pounced and took down my prey with very little grace. My teeth sank into the creature's body; taking in the blood. My diet usually didn't consist of blood, but I suddenly craved it. Dad encouraged me to drink it and to eat regular food. Once I finished the deer, I turned around to see a sickened Embry. He thought it was disgusting when I drank of animals or any blood at all. I usually agreed, but not today.

It was getting late when Aunt Alice's car pulled up by the border. I was exhausted by the time she came for me and I was grateful that Jake made me do my homework. I waved to the pack while we drove off, towards the main house.

"How was your time with, Mutt-face?" Alice asked, with a laugh. I frowned at the comment on Jacob and answered her.

"His name isn't 'Mutt-face,' and it was fun. I raced the pack a few times, did my homework, and got the usual dirty looks from Leah." Alice shook her head while she starred at the road ahead. "I don't know what it is about that girl, but she's always in a bad mood. It's like she hates the world," she said. Leah hadn't always been like that way. She used to have a life, with friends and things to do on weekends. After the wolf-genes set in, she became a mess. Her friends abandoned her, since she began hanging out with the guys. Sam dumped her for Emily, because of an imprint. She discovered that being a werewolf wasn't the greatest thing that could happen to you.

We arrived home, shortly after we left the open field. I made my way to the living room to find everyone chatting. I noticed mom was no where to be found. Emmett stopped his conversation with Jasper and waved to me, mindlessly. I waved back and walked over to Jazz to sit next to him.

"Hey, Nessie," dad said from across the room.

"Hi. What's up?" I asked no one in particular. They all shrugged, except Emmett, who no doubt had something to say. "Nothing's up. Anyways, who wants to play a rousing game of…" he paused for dramatic effect, "Karaoke?" I knew that was his new favorite game that we had recently purchased, so I agreed to play, as did everyone else.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked.

"I'll go," Alice volunteered. I flicked on the television to activate the game, but stopped when I saw the news on the screen. "The H1N1, Swine Flu death rates have gone up dramatically. We strongly encourage you to get the vaccine to decrease the number of deaths, all over the country," the reporter said into the camera. I turned the game on and selected Alice's character. Then, I heard dad sigh, heavily. "What?" I asked him.

"Renée has been diagnosed with H1N1. Your mother is going to Phoenix to take care of her and Phil, they're both very sick. She's afraid she won't make it back for your party," his explained with a sad tone in his voice, "I'm just glad the weather is supposed to be strange for Arizona, meaning rain and lots of it." I ground my teeth together, hoping this disease would disappear, but it obviously didn't. Before Alice was about to sing, when Emmett's cell phone rang. He answered, "Hi, Rosie." She was still is Paris, enjoying her trip before she came home with the spa supplies. Rosalie told Emmett and Alice that she was simply sightseeing. They didn't want to go; Emmett because he thought Paris was boring, and Alice because she had been there already four times this year. He got off the phone with my aunt and we returned to the game, watching Alice sing. Mom walked downstairs, carrying suitcases.

"Renesmee, I'm so sorry. I'm sure Rosalie will make the 'thing' a success," she said, careful with her words. Dad helped her with the bags, loading them into her Ferrari and kissed her. I hugged her as she pecked me on the top of my head. Then, I watched her drive away into the distance. I sighed then muttered, "Stupid pigs." I heard someone chuckle behind me; it was Carlisle.

"You know Nessie; H1N1 isn't from pigs. It's from…" I cut him off. "It doesn't matter."


	4. Mom's Friend's Son

Chapter Four: Mom's Friend's Son

It had been four days since mom left for Phoenix. Today was Friday and I only had three more days to prepare for my party. We were off of school on Monday, so my party was from Sunday, September 10th to Monday, September 11th. This worked out well, other than the fact that my mom was in another state and wouldn't be there. Aunt Rosalie was due to arrive back first thing, Sunday morning. And Aunt Alice and Emmett still had no clue as to what we were doing for my birthday. I was home from school when I realized I was in desperate need to go to the party store. No one was home except Uncle Em. I headed out, telling him I was going somewhere with Jake. My feet pounded on the ground as I ran into the woods, where I found Jacob.

"Hey," I said loud enough so he could hear.

"Hi, Nessie," he responded.

"Would you mind taking me to the party store? I really need to get some serious shopping done." He rolled his eyes and huffed. I knew why he immediately had that reaction; he thought I was going to ask him for money, typical Jake. He jammed his fists into his pockets and turned them inside-out so I could see that he had nothing.

"I'm not gonna ask you for cash," I explained while he cocked an eyebrow. He was probably surprised I had money with me, "I took Emmett's wallet. He won't miss it." He grinned at my deviousness and we ran through the woods together. As we neared the store, we slowed our paces.

The party store was small, but had everything I needed. I grabbed a pack of purple plates, napkins, but while looking for utensils, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I said before turning to face the person. When I finally turned around, I saw a familiar face; it was a boy in my class, Tim.

"Hey, Renesmee," he said, "Uh, it's fine." I couldn't help but notice his eyes- I had always noticed his eyes- they were a mysterious blue color that I found extremely attractive. I heard someone clear their throat and turned to face a fierce-looking Jacob. I touched his hand and transmitted, _He's a friend. _If I hadn't told Jake that, Tim might have been wolf food.

"Tim, this is Jacob, my…" I couldn't say boyfriend because Jake looked three maybe four years older than me and that would be weird. I couldn't say brother because of our too different skin tones. And I couldn't say dog, because, well, you get the picture.

"I'm her mom's friend's son," Jake finished for me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, cool. Nice to meet you, Jacob." Tim held out his hand to be shaken, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. He let his hand drop to his side again and we said goodbye quickly. I went back to searching for supplies with my 'mom's friend's son' by my side, every step of the way.

When we were finished at the party store, we stopped at a bakery nearby. I always got my cake there because they made the most amazing frosting. We strode over to the counter where a girl sat on a stool with a _Seventeen_ magazine covering her face.

"Excuse me, miss," Jacob said politely. I was glad he was clamed down after the whole 'Tim thing.' The girl didn't flinch, she just kept reading.

"Hello?" he said. I noticed the worker's slightly visible tattoo; the same one Jake has. I knew the worker was Leah; she was ignoring him on purpose so I decided to play along.

"Dude," she said in a fake, accented voice, "I know what you are." Jake's eyes widened at the thought of being exposed. "You're a shapeshifter and that little _thing_ with you is a vampire," she finished, not even glancing up from her magazine. Jacob's face was priceless; I'm talking mouth dropped, eyes bulged, and hands quivering. When it came to pranking Jake, this was about as good as it was gonna get.

"H-How?" he stammered. Leah folded her page down and starred at him blankly. My lip twitched and then I laughed so hard, it hurt.

"I'm half vampire by the way," I corrected. Leah rolled her eyes and spoke, "So, what can I do for ya?"

"My birthday is Sunday and I'm having a party, so I need a cake," I said. She pulled out a big book, filled with cake designs.

"Leah, why are you working here anyway?" Jake asked after a few minutes. She shrugged.

"I needed cash, so I got a job," she said. I flipped the page and saw the most perfect cake I had ever seen. It was purple, with a few different tears. We ordered it and paid, said goodbye to Leah and ran home.


	5. Babe Ruth

**Hey, Everyone! I have some important things to tell you, so listen up. Please review, I know I say this a lot, but not many people seem to be listening. It really means a lot to me when you review. Also, if you go to my profile, you will find a poll. The question is 'Should I re-write my story, Head Over (Designer) Heels to extend it?' Please let me know if I should. Okay, so remember to vote and review. Thanks! (:**

* * *

Chapter Five: Babe Ruth

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Aunt Alice called in an angry tone. I was curious to see what I did. _I hope it's not about her Gucci purse that Emmett dared me to burn last week._ I thought. I ran upstairs to find her sitting on her bed.

"Listen, about your purse…" I began. Her expression went blank.

"What about my purse?! Wait, which purse?" she shrieked.

"Uh, never mind," I said.

"Okay," she said suspiciously, "Why did I just get a vision that you're having a sleepover?" she asked. I hung my head low and sighed: the secret was out.

"I'm having one for my birthday," I confessed. She motioned for me to sit next to her.

"Nessie, why didn't you tell me?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Mom said you'd go over-board, again." She shook her head, silently. "I guess I go a bit over-board."

"_A bit_?" I questioned. "Ugh, fine. A lot," she confessed. I told her I had everything under control, but typically, she didn't believe me. She took off for Bloomington, Minnesota where the Mall of America waited for her and her wad of Benjamin Franklin's. And, yet again, I was alone.

I spend a few hours cleaning, which wasn't a big project, since Esme kept the house spotless at all times. I heard the front door shut as I wiped the coffee table in the living room. Uncle Jasper walked in.

"Hey, Nessie," he greeted. I smiled and continued wiping. I moved on to vacuuming. I wanted to get under the couch so I asked Jasper to lift it while I cleaned underneath. He held the couch effortlessly and then placed it back in its spot when I was done. I couldn't believe what was under there. I found a deflated football, two pens, a now-dusty bracelet, and a signed baseball card.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed and Jazz looked at me curiously. "What?" he questioned. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the tiny card.

"This is signed by _the_ Babe Ruth," I answered. "Honey, I _saw_ Babe Ruth play baseball in person," he replied, rolling his eyes.

I spent the rest of the day finishing up the cleaning and trying to pick out pajamas to wear the next night. I decided to wear my designer pajamas that were a Christmas present from Aunt Alice last year. It was late and I had to get up early to meet Aunt Rosalie at the airport. I lay in bed and practically passed out.

I had a dream that night and it frightened me. I was at my party, where my friends sat around and one-by-one went home. They were clearly bored, but I didn't know why. The dream caused me to wake early, five o'clock AM to be exact. I lie in bed for about an hour, doing nothing but stare at the ceiling and think mindlessly. Finally, after what felt like forever, dad walked in to wake me up. I closed my eyes before he could see that I had regained consciousness, pretending to be asleep, but there was no fooling him.

"Renesmee, I know you're awake. It's almost time to go to the airport so get dressed or I'm sending Emmett in," he threatened. I groaned.

"You wouldn't," I mumbled.

"Try me," he challenged, with an almost-serious tone in his voice. I got up and headed to the bathroom and then to my closet where I grabbed a pair of black leggings and a gray cardigan. Then I slipped on my black Emus and quickly did my hair. I glided down the stairs and into Uncle Emmett's jeep. We drove toward the airport and parked in the crowded lot. We walked into a large room with a big board showing the flight schedules and incoming flights. I looked at the board, my eyes roaming it to find my aunt's flight. I froze at the sight of something horrible; Rosalie's flight from Paris was delayed.

"Oh, oh no," I sobbed, "Oh no." I kept repeating myself which wasn't doing any good. I burst into tears while still starring at the board. I cried for a long half hour in the airport lounge, my head resting on dad's lap. I bawled especially when I realized that Aunt Alice thought my party wasn't until next weekend, since she'd never bothered to ask the date, and she'd be shopping in Minnesota for about a week. Carlisle and Esme had gone away on a trip, courtesy of the hospital staff, insisting he should go on vacation after all the hours he puts in. And so, I would be stuck with my old-school father, my idiot uncles, and my sarcastic imprint. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Teen Queen

Chapter Six: Teen-Queen

I was hanging Cray paper when another tear rolled down my already moist, reddened cheek. I knew crying wasn't going to solve anything; it wasn't going to bring mom, Aunt Alice, or Aunt Rosalie home. I thought about the horrible dream I had last night, and prayed it wouldn't come true. My mind worked hard at thinking positive, but it had too much time to wander while I hung streamers. If this party was bad, everyone would hear about it and no one would ever let me live it down. Being in the somewhat-popular group, I needed to impress. Just then, I heard the door open and shut and in walked dad, gripping some balloons. I was glad he wasn't colorblind; he could see which balloons matched and which didn't. Dad began tying some to the 'snack table' and ran back outside to tie some onto tree branches. Then, I sent him with a long, specific list to CVS. I was glad that at least _someone_ around here was being helpful. I took a break from my decorating to look at the time; it was five o'clock on the dot. The party started in an hour and I was no where near being done with anything. I figured it was time to put my vampire powers to good use; I zipped as fast as my legs would carry me, up the stairs and returned to the first floor, tossing satin flower petals everywhere to create the 'spa atmosphere.' I then placed tea light candles on the coffee table, television stand, and any other hard surface. I grabbed the Doritos and Lays potato chips from the kitchen and poured each into separate bowls. Then, I stopped and looked around. Everything was in its place; everything was perfect, as far as decorating was concerned. I couldn't believe the transformation I had made happen. The living room looked just like a spa! My hard work (in decorating) had paid off.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._ The stupid clock in the kitchen wouldn't shut up, and its sounds were pouring anticipation onto me, while I sat at the table, playing with my fingers. Suddenly, a car pulled up. Relief came onto me when I realized it was only Jacob's Rabbit. I breathed out some of the air I had been holding since the noisy car began coming down the driveway. Jacob opened the front door and walked toward me, pulling out a chair and taking a seat.

"Happy Birthday," he said in a sort-of mumble. I frowned; he wasn't helping with creating that positive feeling that I yearned, especially now.

"Thanks, but that tone isn't helping," I squeaked, noticing for the first time that my voice was still sad because of the flight. I cleared my throat and he tried again, "Sorry. Happy birthday, Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" He was nearly shouting and I shushed him before dad would race downstairs to supervise us. He got up half way, and leaned towards me while I pecked him on the cheek.

"That's it?" he commented on my sad excuse for expressing any kind of love for him, whatsoever. I shrugged until he walked around the table to my side, lifted me into a cradle, and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss lasted for a while, that is, until Uncle Emmett walked in and shouted, "Get a room" at us. He then proceeded to inform dad as to what we were doing.

"Hey, Eddie," my uncle called to him, upstairs. I thought I heard him huff at Em's nickname for him. "The teen-queen is making out with the pooch, again. And as I have said before, I strongly suggest you get her a flea collar." My head fell into my hands, as did Jake's. _Great,_ I thought, _I'm now known around here as the teen-queen and I might be getting a collar_. I then realized that neither dad, nor my uncles had said 'happy birthday' to me today and that was kind of disappointing.

Another ten minutes flew by. It was five minutes before six o'clock and I was getting jumpy; the slightest sound outside would set me off.

"So, what are we gonna do when your girly friends get here?" Emmett asked. _Uncle Emmett's in trouble if he even thinks for one second that Dallas is girly._ I thought and heard dad snicker upstairs.

"You're gonna go upstairs with Uncle Jazz and dad and stay there for the rest of the night. And Jake's going home," I explained. He started pouting.

"Renesmee, you're not running this party by your self. We'll be helping and supervising, etcetera, etcetera," dad said, matter-a-factually. Furiously, I screamed, "What!?" Dad ran all this by me again and I just stared blankly at nothing in particular, not moving a muscle. Suddenly, the door bell rang and my body jerked so hard, I thought I had hurt myself.

"I'm okay," I breathed, before anyone could ask about my condition. I walked to the door and opened it to reveal an excited Lila. I welcomed her in and she sat next to me at the table, with four hovering adults looking over us. After multiple seconds, I towed her to the 'spa,' and out of their sight. After talking a bit, I realized something important.

"I'll be right back, Lila," I said and ran at human pace to dad. I began speaking in a panicked tone, "I completely forgot about the cake. Can you go pick it up?"

"I'll go," Jake, like my knight in shining armor, volunteered, "I know what it looks like." With that, he darted out the back door and phased right there, in our yard.


	7. Bubblicious

Chapter Seven: Bubblicious

A few seconds after Jake left, there was another knock at the door. Mari and Merci stood outside with Dallas, and I welcomed them in.

"Happy birthday," Dallas said, giving me light birthday punches. I took their bags and put them in the other room, then led them to the main room where Lila stood eating chips. They were all acquainted and talking about their soccer team. I didn't like soccer at all, which was good because I wouldn't be able to play anyway, since I had vampire abilities. The doorbell rang for the last time and I led Stella and Violet in. While putting their bags with the others, I noticed Jacob walk in with the cake. I immediately skipped back towards my friends and joined in the conversation. We were in the room talking for about an hour, never interrupted in any way, until dad walked in.

"Hello, girls," he said and they all stopped talking and starred at him. He continued, "Thank you all for coming. I'm Renesmee's father, Edward." Quiet giggles filled the room and as if on cue, they all said, "Hi, Edward." Then, in stumbled Emmett, with Jasper following him.

"Oh, uh, hi," Emmett said, straightening himself up; the girls were watching his every move. Jasper sighed and introduced his brother and himself, "Hello, ladies. I am Jasper Hale, at your service." He bowed. "And this is my brother, Emmett Cullen." I found it funny to watch every one of my friends' jaws drop. I heard dad let out a chuckle. Suddenly, Jacob walked in and Violet began sneezing, uncontrollably.

"Are you okay?" dad asked. Violet shook her head and I handed her a box of tissues.

"Ness, do you have a dog?" she said between sniffles. "Ha!" Emmett burst into a fit of laughter. None of the girls understood, but they laughed along since they thought my uncle was 'hot.' Then I understood what was going on: Violet was allergic to dogs and when Jacob walked in, he must have had some of his wolf fur on his t-shirt from phasing. I bit my lip and looked at his reddening face.

Violet had to go home due to her allergy. I felt so bad for her; she had been looking forward to coming. We assembled on the couches, my friends trying to sit as close to dad, Jazz, and Em as possible. They didn't go near Jacob since I sat by him and they saw the 'hand's off' warning in my eyes.

"So," Emmett broke the silence, "What are your names?" I introduced them, "That's Stella Mota, Dallas Evens, Merci and Mari Burns, and Lila May. And the girl that left, her name is Violet Hanna."

"It's nice to finally meet y'all," Jasper said, using his Southern drawl.

"Are you from Texas?" Stella asked him. He nodded and she peeked over at Dallas who was twirling a lock of blue hair around her finger. "Well, Dally is too."

"Please, do not call me _that._ And yeah, the reason my name is Dallas is because I was born and raised there for nine, wonderful years," she snapped.

"Well, you have a beautiful name," Jasper said, still trying to charm everyone.

_I think they're getting bored. What should we do?_ I asked dad through thought. He motioned with his head toward Emmett. So, following his advice, I put my hand on his and quickly transmitted, _What should we do? _A wide grin spread across his face and he shouted, "Who's up for a rousing game of truth or dare? Isn't that what you're supposed to do at a sleepover?" The girls nodded. I flopped back onto Jacob's chest. "Okay, who wants to go first?" Five hands shot up, but not mine.

"Aw, c'mon Nessie, please play," Stella begged. "Fine," I mumbled.

"Nessie can go first," Emmett announced. I huffed silently and began, "Okay, Stella, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…" I thought for a minute, "I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Emmett." Emmett's eyes grew wide in spite of being caught or told on to Rosalie when she returned. Uncle Jasper jerked forward, there were probably too many emotions coming at him. "Ness, Nessie I have a boyfriend. Yeah, remember Lake?"

"Rules are rules, there's no backing out of a dare," I said to them. Emmett got up and sulked toward the loveseat across the room and waited for Stella to join him. She sadly traced over her lips in bright red lip gloss and then sat beside him. I set the kitchen timer for seven minutes exactly and as it ticked, their lips pressed together. Everyone started taking pictures, even dad, Jazz, and Jake. After the seven minutes was up, they separated and didn't come close to each other; I imagined it was too awkward. Emmett coughed and pulled a pink wad out of his mouth. He then said in a sickened tone, "I wasn't chewing gum." Stella's eyes widened. I knew she only did the 'gum thing' with Lake, but Uncle Emmett got a taste of her addiction: Bubblicious. My hand flew over my mouth, as did everyone else's. That ended out game of truth or dare…for now.


	8. Ninety Eight Mattresses

Chapter Eight: Ninety-Eight Mattresses

"Should we do facials now?" I said, hopefully and breaking the silence for the first time after the 'gum incident.' Jake jumped up from the couch and was about to take off running, but I yanked him back onto the sofa; he wasn't getting away that easily. He grumbled under his breath and finally, sighed in defeat. The girls seemed excited to begin our relaxation, but I knew the peace and quiet that I hoped for wasn't going to happen, due to the presence of the guys. I grabbed the plastic bags from CVS that contained the facial creams. Thankfully, dad picked up everything that I put on the list, and each item was exactly what I wanted. Once the girls saw the cheap face masks that we'd be using, their expressions went blank.

"Um, I see you've noticed that my aunts and mom aren't here and they unfortunately won't be coming any time soon. My Aunt Rosalie's flight from Paris, where she got the spa supplies, was cancelled. My Aunt Alice went to Minnesota…and, well, it's a long story. And my mom had to go to her old home in Phoenix to take care of her mother and stepfather because they're very sick. So, since my Aunt Rose couldn't make it back with the spa stuff, I had my dad go to CVS and get us alternate supplies. But, don't worry; they're still good cosmetics." I swear at that very moment, every one of them just blinked at my stupid, pointless speech of explanation. I sighed.

"Well, let's do some facials!" Jake shouted in a fake, excited tone, which dripped of exaggeration. I was surprised that he had actually piped up, but I was glad he did.

I handed out the small packets of cream. We all gathered around mirrors to see where we were spreading the sticky, cucumber-smelling substance, making sure not to miss our faces. Dallas was blotting at her skin wildly with the cream and some flew across the room and onto Jacob's hair. _Oh, God,_ I thought, _not again._ I'd have to cut it _again_ later thanks to Dallas. He rolled his eyes and simply walked to the upstairs bathroom where he attempted to wash off the quick-drying face mask. The mask turned a light pink shade while it dried. We waited the required ten-to-twenty minutes while lying on the couches with cucumbers covering our eyes. I heard dad snapping pictures for the scrapbook I was determined to make, after this train wreck was over. Then he popped in the relaxation CD that I bought. I heard someone who sounded like Uncle Emmett enter the room and that's when "Sounds of the Ocean," turned into "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga.

"Doesn't Alice know how to take her CDs out of the other stereo when she's done with them? I'm getting sick of Lady Gaga incase anyone hasn't noticed. Now, if it was Ke$ha…" He was silenced by a very low hiss from dad. I listened to the CDs being swapped and soon Jason Derulo was blasting through the speakers. It was past fifteen minutes and my face was now unmovable as was everyone else's. We reassembled near the mirrors and peeled off our masks, finding that our skin was as clean as the packages promised.

"Hey, Ness," Mari said gently, getting my attention, "Um, I don't want to freak you out or anything, but I think I saw a wolf around your yard when we came." I shot a quick glance at Jacob.

"Oh, really?" I acted like I had no idea what she was talking about. "I wouldn't worry about it." She nodded in agreement.

"What do girls usually do at sleepovers?" Uncle Jasper asked, he was probably getting bored with listening to random conversations. We were just as bored with our conversations because they weren't about anything good, since we had four guys in the room. Plus, my friends didn't know it, but my dad, uncles, and Jake had the best-hearing ears in the world.

"You know, the usual talking, truth-or-daring, minor sleeping, and prank calling," Stella answered and it seemed as if a light bulb popped over her head. "That's it!" she said, confirming her idea, "Let's do some prank calling." Each girl, including myself, whipped out her cell phone and scrolled down the endless list of contacts.

"I got one!" Dallas announced, "How's Bryn, sound?" Bryn was a boy in my class; I had known who he was for a while, but never spoke to him. He was mean; he teased people for his own enjoyment, but no one thought he was funny. It was payback time. Stella dialed the number, beginning with star-sixty-seven. She put the call on speaker so we could all hear and the phone rang.

"Hello?" a deep voice said, it was Bryn.

"Hello," Dallas said in a tone that made her sound like a telemarketer, "This is a pre-recorded message to confirm your order for ninety-eight mattresses. To confirm your order, please press one, now." All that was heard from Bryn was heavy breathing, he was panicking. "Thank you for your order. Your mattresses should arrive in about two to three weeks." And then we listened, silently.

"Bu-but, I didn't press anything! Hello? I didn't order mattresses!" he yelled. And we all burst into laughter, even my too serious father.


	9. Evil Little Hybrid

Chapter Nine: Evil Little Hybrid

Soon after our call to the helpless, panicky Bryn was over, and we were sure he was checking his computer history, we were, once again, bored. This is when I truly wished that dad knew what it felt like to be a newly teenaged girl, struggling with virtually _everything_. My eyes darted around the room, searching for anything that looked fun. They chose a Wii game. I had received Disney Sing It: Pop Hits, last Christmas. I already mastered some of the songs and was gradually working on _Let It Go_ from HatchingPete on Disney Channel. Merci helped me hook up the microphone, while I popped in the disc.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked. Two hands shot up, Dallas's and Uncle Emmett's. This group of girls really loved to sing and I did too, but I didn't like being watched by my friends. I always liked _some_ attention from my family and the pack, but not them. There was too much to risk, like my fairly decent reputation. They, however, could sing whenever they wanted to, because they were funny and it didn't really mattered what they did; they were cool enough to pull it off.

"Dallas can go first; I saw her hand before you," I said, glancing at Emmett. He gave me a death glare that turned into a vicious, yet somehow playful, grin. It was as if he was saying directly to me, "Dude, my hand was definitely up before hers! I am a vampire after all, and don't you remember? – we _have_ the fastest reflexes… in the universe!" Dallas smirked cutely in Em's direction, causing him to huff and flop back onto the couch. Jake was flung a foot into the air, since Emmett was so strong. Jacob landed back on his stomach, causing Emmett to laugh.

"What song?" asked Merci, she was in control of the Wii remote, as of right now. Dallas was motioning for her to scroll up and down, while she looked for a song.

"That's good!" she said, when the remote landed on _La La Land_ by Demi Lovato. She grabbed the microphone and began singing, acting out the odd music video that went along with it. She always joked around when she sang, but she could be good. I begged her to be in the school production of 'Alice in Wonderland,' but she just couldn't handle it with soccer and basketball games. She would have easily gotten whatever role she wanted. When she finished, Stella volunteered me, but when I tried to refuse, Stella began chanting, "Nessie, Nessie," and was followed by everyone else in the room.

"Ugh, fine," I grumbled. I gently took the remote from Merci, showing there were not signs of actual anger in me. I scrolled down the list until I found _I'm Only Me When I'm with You_ by Taylor Swift. I knew all the words by heart, so I had no need to face the TV screen. And then I began, "Friday night, beneath the stars, in the field behind your yard, you and I are painting pictures in the sky…"

When I turned back around to see the screen, and noticed that my score was just a few points away from being perfect. The girls looked at me, bewildered. I assumed they didn't know I could sing well. I returned the microphone to the coffee table, and took a seat next to Jake,where I silently buried my face in his sweatshirt. No one spoke for a while after that until Emmett decided to break the awkward silence.

"My turn!" he boomed. He snatched the remote from Merci and it landed on _Let's Get Crazy _by Hannah Montana. He was only singing it because he knew it would get a good laugh.

"Life is just a party so come as you are…" He was _way_ off key and his pitch was terrible, so his singing resulted in an extremely low score, even for him. I nearly had to cover my ears due to his whale calls. And his 'singing' ended the game of Sing It.

"Wow, Nessie! I didn't know you could sing like that!" Mari said. I peeked out from Jacob's protection. Dallas yanked softly on my ponytail, trying to get me to emerge from my hiding.

"Thanks," I sort-of whispered. Everything was silent until I heard dad call from the kitchen, "Girls, the pizza's here!" Everyone jumped up. We all headed to the kitchen to get some food and then sat back down in the living room. Before the party, I dared Emmett to eat a slice of pepperoni pizza in front of the girls. And I knew this task would be terribly difficult for him to complete, but Emmett still didn't' back down to a challenge.

We sat down on the floor in a big circle. The girls and I were nibbling on our pizza, while Em gawked at his with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Do I really have too?" he wined.

"Yup," I replied, smirking.

"You're an _evil_ little hybrid; I hope you know that!" Emmett whispered back. I just kept on smiling, and soon enough, Mr. Stubborn took a bite. He flinched at the taste of it and then, taking a peek at me to see if I was looking, which I was (how stupid did he think I was?) swallowed with great force. Then he began gagging, and successfully coughed it back up.

"Yuck! How do you eat that!?" he questioned. Dallas leaned in near him to whisper, "It's a secret." We all burst into a fit of laughter.

Therefore, Emmett lost the bet and I was now owed a shiny, baby blue Mustang-Convertible on my sixteenth birthday; _if only I could get through my thirteenth._


	10. Not Purple

Chapter Ten: Not Purple

By now it was ten o'clock. _Can we have the cake, now?_ I thought, asking dad.

"Who's ready for cake?" he asked everyone. Jacob jumped up; he was _always_ hungry. That was the first time I noticed the pink in the front of his dark hair. I giggled quietly until he looked down at me; that's when I lost it. He just shook his head, trying unsuccessfully, to hide a smile.

We walked into the kitchen where I had set up chairs, forks, plates, and cups. Soda was stocked in the fridge; Coke and Sprite, plus ice. The girls all grabbed a drink. I chose Coke and we gathered around the big wooden table, waiting for the cake. Jasper walked in carrying the huge pastry. Lila was covering my eyes from seeing what it looked like, although I already knew from my nearly photographic memory. When she removed her hand, I saw something truly frightening…my cake, my _supposedly_ beautiful cake, was _green_. Wasn't this place green enough? Forks, that is. I frowned at the ugly _thing_ I was about to eat.

"Jacob," I said, horrified, "Why is my cake…not purple?" I didn't look up at him; I just starred at the incorrectly colored cake.

"Leah said she was really, really sorry. She said something about the fondant and food coloring and…I have no idea. All I know is its green." He sighed.

"Oh," was all I could choke out. Dad placed all thirteen candles in on of the tiers and everyone sang.

As dad plucked out all of the melted candles, Jazz got a spatula-type utensil to cut the cake. It was big, since whenever we had a party there was a huge cake that needed to be cut, and it was hard. And of all times to be clumsy, which never happened to him, Jasper tripped over a shoe near me. This caused him to hit me in the back of the head with the spatula, pressing my face into the hideous cake. Everyone gasped. When I pulled my face out of the splattered mess, I realized _I_ was now _green_. My face was covered in icing and fondant.

"Nessie, I am so sorry!" Uncle Jasper panicked. Dad was already at my side with a towel, wiping my face, until I stopped him by telling him I could do it myself. It was embarrassing enough to have ruined your own birthday cake by getting your face smashed into it; I didn't need _daddy dearest_ wiping my face for me too.

"_Jazz_!" Emmett yelled. With that, Em slapped him plain across the face, lightly enough for him to handle.

"I deserved that," Jasper admitted.

Again, my idiot uncle slapped the other, a little harder.

"I deserved that too."

And again, _SLAP_! But this time, it was hard; like being hit by a boulder.

"Em," Jasper said through grinding teeth, "Don't. Push. Your. Luck." Emmett backed away.

I had stepped out of the room to wash away the icing and the salty-tasting tears. The tips of my curls were covered in green, as was my neck and shirt. I grabbed a washcloth from the rack and let the cold water run until it was heated. I dabbed at my neck, wiping. _This is a disaster! I know no party can be perfect, but seriously? This is just ridiculous!_ I thought, not caring if dad heard. I sat on the cold, hard bathroom floor and rolled into a ball. I was still covered in green, which made me cry, remembering the accident and what could be told of me. I just laid there and cried and cried and cried…

* * *

Hey Everyone! Thanks for the reviews so far; keep it up! Sorry for the short chapter. I couldn't think of anything so this is the end of chapter ten. You're probably thinking Nessie is being over-sensitive about her party, but it's not her fault. She's just worried about what her friends will think. Don't worry, it'll get better for her soon enough! (: Remember to R&R!


	11. Cooked by a Light Bulb

Chapter Eleven: Cooked by a Light Bulb

I was sure I had drifted to sleep when I awoke on the bathroom floor in the middle of the night. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and proved my theory correct. It was three o'clock in the morning; I had been asleep since ten-thirty. I missed half of my terrible party and now, my dad, uncles, and imprint were probably _trying_ to entertain my friends. Suddenly, my cell phone rang, pulling me out of my thoughts. _I know you love me, I know you care_, sang my ringtone. I had recently changed it to 'Baby' by Justin Bieber.

"Hello?" I said, my voice cracking due to grogginess.

"Nessie Cullen." It was Alice. "Why is your party going on with you sleeping on the bathroom floor?"

"A better question would be, why are you in Minnesota?" I challenged, ignoring her question.

"Well, I wouldn't be if Mother Nature would cooperate. There's a storm and they won't let me get on a plane. They haven't for days; otherwise, I'd be home," she responded, "Plus, I figured you'd be fine with your dad, Jazz, and the _puppy_. It was Emmett I was worried about."

"Oh, really? Uncle Jasper's the one who smashed my cake into my face," I commented.

"Uh, well, he has his off days, sweetie." I went on explaining every sad detail of my party to her.

She finally stopped me. "Ness, go back to your party. And please enjoy it." I huffed, then said goodbye to her and went back downstairs.

When I arrived back in the living room, I found everyone sitting in a circle. I came closer and looked at what they were doing. Inside the circle sat my Easy-Bake Oven, a plastic knife, an opened tub of chocolate icing, and a tube of purple icing. Dad walked into the room carrying something behind his back.

"Let's try this again," he said softly. He led me to sit in the circle and put the unidentified item in the middle. The object was a little cake; sloppily covered in chocolate icing and "Nessie," was written in purple. It was made by the Easy-Bake Oven and one of those little packets of cake mix. Everyone pitched together to make me a new cake and even though it was many sizes too small, I loved it. Dad put one candle in the middle of the cake and everyone sang once again.

When they were done Jacob cut it with the little plastic knife and we ate, well, everyone except dad, Jazz, and Em.

"Who knew stuff cooked by a light bulb could be so good?" Jake said while gobbling it down.

"Open your presents, Nessie!" Stella said, handing them to me one by one.

First I opened Lila's. It was a shirt from Hollister and a pair of earrings. Merci and Mari got me a fifty dollar gift card for Itunes. Stella gave me money in a card. I opened Violet's, even though she wasn't here; it was a shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Dallas's was last. It was a book that I had my eyes on since July. I would be done reading it in two days. I thanked them all and gave them each a hug.

"I'm tired," Dallas finally said. Although she was usually the life of the party, she was always the first to fall asleep. Everyone else agreed and we found places on the floor and the couch. We slowly drifted to sleep.

I heard whispering and let my eyes open. I looked up from my place on the couch to see a certain russet-colored wolf in the middle of the living room where everyone was sleeping. I heard Emmett laughing in the back.

"Jacob Black, what are you doing!?" I nearly shrieked. I knew he couldn't answer me, but I could tell he was praying no one would wake up. Merci turned over near his feet and he stiffened.

"Its okay, go change and tell Emmett to stop making bets with you," I commanded. He slowly and carefully walked into the other room. He walked back in; phased normal.

I let myself drift back into unconsciousness, sleeping for another hour. It was ten o'clock in the morning when we all woke up.

"'Mornin' ladies," I said. That was our usual routine in the morning at school, so I said my regular line. I hopped up to find dad and tell him we were awake. I tripped on another shoe and landed on Dallas.

"Ouch," she mumbled into her pillow.

"Dad, everyone's awake. Can you make breakfast?" I said while walking into the kitchen. I found dad, Jasper, and Emmett scrambling around the room, trying to breakfast for us.

"Uh, is everyone okay?" I asked. Emmett turned around to face me and said, "Do we look like we're okay?" I laughed at the apron he was wearing; it said "Kiss the Cook."

"I got this, Nessie. You can go tell the girls the food will be ready in about five minutes," dad said.

I did what he asked and the girls seemed glad. In exactly five minutes, dad, Jasper, and Emmett walked in carrying plates and plates of pancakes. When Dallas and the twins saw Emmett's apron they ran to him.

"No," he said, as if talking to dogs while training them. They giggled together.


	12. Bonjour

Chapter Twelve: Bonjour

Together, we gulped down every pancake with the help of Jacob. And before I knew it, it was time for everyone to go home. The girls called their parents to pick them up and soon enough they did. I handed them goodie bags, one by one as they left.

Once it was just me, dad, my uncles, and Jake, I flopped on the couch. Dad walked over and sat down beside me. He started stroking my leg and said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked, pulling away. Of all the things, he said he was sorry?

"For not giving you the party you wanted. It was a disaster; your mother and aunts could have handled this so much better."

"I'm sorry too, Nessie," Jasper said softly, "I ruined your cake and your, well, face."

"Ditto. Minus the cake-smashing and the face-screwing," Emmett added. I sighed and felt guilty; I brought all this on them- stupid teenage hormones. Jacob tried to speak up for himself, but I interrupted him.

"Guys, this may have been the most disastrous birthday party in the history of disastrous birthday parties… but I loved every minute of it." Suddenly, the door erupted open, killing the cute father-daughter, uncle-niece, other uncle-niece, imprint-imprintee moment.

"Oh, God…" I heard. "Is it over!?"

"Alice?" dad called.

"Yeah," she said popping her head in the room. She ran toward me and wrapped me in a hug. "I'm so sorry, sweetie," she mumbled into my hair.

"You told me that a bazillion times on the phone. I forgive you," I said, oh-so sweetly. Another bang of the door caused me to jump.

"Bonjour, Ala B-day girl!" Rosalie greeted in a French accent. She was carrying tons of bags with French logos on them.

"Aunt Rose!" I squealed and ran from Alice to her. I looked down at the bags and frowned. "I guess there's no use for these. Thanks for going to France anyway."

"Renesmee, do you honestly think I went all the way to Europe for nothing. It's not like we can't have a _real_ spa-day. Plus, it's not just cosmetics I bought," she said, taking something wrapped in tissue paper from one bag. She handed it to me and I unfolded it delicately.

"Oh, my God! You got the scarf!" I was jumping up and down. I hugged her tightly and wrapped it around my pale neck.

We were sitting in the messy living room talking about the party and laughing. Soon enough, mom walked in with Carlisle and Esme. They had met at the airport. "Hi, everyone," mom said. I hugged them all and we continued talking, late into the night.

"So," I finally said, "I think next year we should…"


End file.
